My Wrestlemania Moment
by Roberts09
Summary: It's your moment. Your OC superstar or Diva can now experience what it's like being on the WWE roster and in a Wrestlemania match. OC's Wanted. Full Summary and Application inside. Please send all three sub topics: Basic, Hall of Fame and The Wrestlemania
1. Summary and Information

My Wrestlemania Moment

Summary: It's your moment. Your OC superstar or Diva can now experience what it's like being on the WWE roster and in a Wrestlemania match. Experience the last day of Wrestlemania Axxess as your superstar/diva appears to signings, meet/greet, TV appearances or goes to a charity function. After the Axxess, enter the hall of fame as you go to honour the great hall of famers but the question is: are you just watching or are you presenting a past superstar? After the hall of fame, it's the biggest day in your life. Will you win the championship that you've been chasing after, will you beat the streak and cement your legacy or will it be the last Wrestlemania you ever been in. You get to pick the Wrestlemania; where it be past, present or future.

It's your Wrestlemania Moment

**Authors Note: This is how it's gonna happen, every OC will get a chapter dedicated to them. SO my OC will get the first chapter and that might be at Wrestlemania 34 but then another OC could have one at Wrestlemania 27, get it? PM for questions and the applications.**

**I will not take any from reviews!**

**OC Form**

**(**Basic**)**

**Real Name:**

**Stage Name:**

**Gender:**

**Superstar/Diva:**

**Born:**

**Residing:**

**Age:**

**Heel/Face:**

**Crowd Reaction:**

**Gimmick:**

**Relationship (**Siblings, Marriage, Engaged, Dating)**:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Appearance:**

**Wrestlemania:**

**Attire:**

**Entrance:**

**What do you want to do on the last day of Axxess (**Meet and greet, charity with other superstars, tv appearances etc**.):**

**Casual Clothes (**What you wear at Axxess**):**

**Other (**How they are with fans, who do they want to sit with, who they hang out with.):

**Hall of Fame **

**Formal Clothes:**

**Bringing:**

**Do you want to induct a superstar/diva?**

**If answered yes, who:**

**Why are you inducting them **(Rivalry, Family, Close friend)**:**

**Back story **(Like how close were the two competitors, how intense their rivalry was**):**

**The Wrestlemania **

**Match:**

**Who against:**

**Title:**

**Is say yes for title, are you defending or challenging the title?**

**Special circumstance (**Loser retires, loser never receives a title shot etc)**:**

**Feud:**

**Did you win the Royal Rumble?**

**When is the match on the card? **(Opener, Midcard, Main Event)

**Win/Lose **(Not everyone is going to win):


	2. Example: Matt Roberts

**OC Form**

**(**Basic**)**

**Real Name: **Matthew John Roberts

**Stage Name: **Matt Roberts

**Gender: **Male

**Superstar/Diva: **Superstar

**Born: **Adelaide, Australia

**Residing: **Miami, Florida

**Age: **20

**Heel/Face: **Face

**Crowd Reaction: **Cheer

**Gimmick: **Show Stealer

**Relationship (**Siblings, Marriage, Engaged, Dating)**: **Dating Saraya Jade-Bevis (Paige)

**Height: **6 ft 1

**Weight: **198 lbs

**Appearance: **short shaved sides and a comb over top. Built like Dolph Ziggler.

**Wrestlemania: **34

**Attire: **Pink trunks with a blue italics saying 'better the you. With White boots with a pink trim. His entrance attire is a light blue shirt saying 'That's what I do' in a cartoon font with a cartoon portrait of himself

**Entrance: **Hall of fame by the Script.

**What do you want to do on the last day of Axxess (**Meet and greet, charity with other superstars, tv appearances etc**.): **Meet and greet, signings and QnA

**Casual Clothes (**What you wear at Axxess**): **Pair of white skinny jeans with his light blue shirt also a pair of vans

**Other (**How they are with fans, who do they want to sit with, who they hang out with.): Matt is a fan favourite with the fas and tries to talk to them all at the same time, his best friend is Nick Nemeth (Dolph Ziggler) and he sits with him when they are signing.

**Hall of Fame **

**Formal Clothes: **A long sleeve purple dress shirt with black suspender with black pants and black dress shoes.

**Bringing: **Saraya Jade-Bevis (Paige)

**Do you want to induct a superstar/diva? **No

**If answered yes, who: **N/A

**Why are you inducting them **(Rivalry, Family, Close friend)**: **N/A

**Back story **(Like how close were the two competitors, how intense their rivalry was**): **N/A

**The Wrestlemania **

**Match: **Triangle Ladder Match

**Who against: ** The Miz and Sami Zayn

**Title: **Intercontinental Championship

**Is say yes for title, are you defending or challenging the title? **Challenging, Miz is Champion

**Special circumstance (**Loser retires, loser never receives a title shot etc)**: **N/A

**Feud: **At Fastlane, Matt and Sami Zayn had a match to decide the number one contender for the Intercontinental championship at Wrestlemania 34 with The Miz acting as the special guest referee, The Miz ended the match in a double disqualification and then left the ring with Matt and Sami looking on. The raw after; the general manager announced that at Wrestlemania, it'll be the Miz verses Sami Zayn verses Matt Roberts and a random generator decided the Ladder match at Wrestlemania.

**Did you win the Royal Rumble? **N/A

**When is the match on the card? **(Opener, Midcard, Main Event) Opener

**Win/Lose **(Not everyone is going to win): Matt Roberts Win


End file.
